


I Don't Like Dead Things

by angryarchangels



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Angst, Author Projecting onto Desmond Sycamore (Professor Layton), Azran Legacy Spoilers, Crying, Desmond Sycamore (Professor Layton) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Memories, Men Crying, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, based on real feelings, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryarchangels/pseuds/angryarchangels
Summary: Aurora wants to play a game with Desmond. However, the game reminds him too much of his long-lost wife.
Relationships: Aurora & Desmond Sycamore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	I Don't Like Dead Things

The airship was quiet. The gentle hum of the engine vibrated throughout as a gentleman sipped his tea. His curly brown hair flowed down to his shoulders. He wore a dark brown suit with muted brown colored shoes. His legs were crossed as he leaned back in his chair.

The elegant white cup in the man's hands contained hot tea. The tea filled his mouth before being swallowed. The man let out a sigh as he smiled. A short long haired blonde approached him out of the corner of his eye. She wore a long pink dress with her forehead being adorned with a headband. 

"Professor Sycamore?" The blonde asked, her voice small. The man looked in the direction of her and tilted his head. He placed his cup of tea down onto the table. "What is the matter, Aurora?" He asked.

The girl blinked at him, unsure if she _should_ ask. She sucked in a breath before asking, "can you teach me how to play chess?" Desmond's face became pale at the question.

The last time he had played chess was so long ago...

With his wife.

Desmond's heart ached at the memory. They had played chess so many times, beating each other. It was a game meant for them and them alone. Or that's what his brain told him. After his wife and daughter's death, he couldn't bear to be confronted with the memory of the good times. He yearned to be there again. 

"Professor?" Aurora's voice broke through. Desmond shook his head at the offer. "I-I'm sorry, I can't." He sputtered. Aurora lightly frowned at his answer.

"But, maybe, maybe you can ask, Layton?" Desmond added. "I bet he'd enjoy that."

Aurora sighed and nodded. She turned around and walked off as Desmond watched. The poor man felt his heart drop to his stomach. He hated these feelings so much. They ruined his life.


End file.
